Kingdom Reborn - The Blood Royal
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Kingdom Reborn - The Blood Royal was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario For their role in the events at the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, Vaan, Balthier, and Fran are sent off to the Nalbina Dungeons, though still with the Dusk Shard in hand. While there, a group of three seeq picks a fight with them. In the commotion afterward, the trio takes the opportunity to escape and encounters disgraced Dalmascan Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, locked in a torture cell as he was interrogated by Archadian Judge Magister Gabranth. Vaan, enraged by the loss of his brother Reks under Basch's command, grills him further, but backs down on Balthier's advice, lest they alert the guard. The four manage to find a way out via the Barheim Passage and into Dalmascan territory. Meanwhile, Princess Ashe is captured by the Archadians and brought aboard the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] as they attempt to extract the location of the Shard from her. Captain Vossler Azelas, working with Vaan's party, sets a plan in motion to break Ashe out, but the party sacrifices the Dusk Shard in the process. Ashe seeks to restore her beloved realm, but no longer has tangible proof of her claim to the throne of Dalmasca. Yet she knows where other proof exists, and takes the party across the vast deserts of Ivalice in hopes of acquiring this proof—the Dawn Shard lying in the Tomb of Raithwall. This event is a record of Ashe's journey. Layout x5 |classic mastery 6= x2 x4 |classic 7=Tomb Entrance |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=21 |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= x10 |classic master 7= x4 x4 |classic 8=Valley of The Dead |classic stages 8=3 |classic stamina 8=25 |classic boss 8=Garuda |classic completion 8=3,000 gil |classic first time 8= x4 |classic mastery 8= x2 |classic 9=Hall of The Destroyer |classic stages 9=3 |classic stamina 9=29 |classic boss 9=Demon Wall |classic completion 9=3,000 gil |classic first time 9= x2 |classic mastery 9= x4 |classic 10=Hall of The Sentinel |classic stages 10=3 |classic stamina 10=31 |classic boss 10=Demon Wall |classic completion 10=5,000 gil |classic first time 10= x4 |classic mastery 10= x4 x10 |elite 1=Nalbina Stockade West |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x4 |elite mastery 1= x4 x3 |elite 2=Nalbina Stockade East |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=33 |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= x4 |elite mastery 2= x4 |elite 3=Nalbina Arena |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=37 |elite boss 3=Daguza, Gwitch, Galeedo |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= x2 |elite mastery 3= x10 x4 |elite 4=Leviathan Entrance |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=36 |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x4 x5 |elite 5=Leviathan Midships |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=40 |elite boss 5=Judge |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x4 x4 |elite mastery 5= x4 |elite 6=Leviathan Interior |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=43 |elite boss 6=Judge Ghis, Imperial Hoplite x2 |elite completion 6=5,000 gil |elite first time 6= |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Tomb Entrance |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=45 |elite completion 7=10,000 gil |elite first time 7= |elite master 7= x5 x3 |elite 8=Valley of The Dead |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=49 |elite boss 8=Garuda |elite completion 8=3,000 gil |elite first time 8= x5 |elite mastery 8= x5 |elite 9=Hall of The Destroyer |elite stages 9=3 |elite stamina 9=52 |elite boss 9=Demon Wall |elite completion 9=3,000 gil |elite first time 9= x5 x5 |elite mastery 9= x5 |elite 10=Hall of The Sentinel |elite stages 10=3 |elite stamina 10=55 |elite boss 10=Demon Wall |elite completion 10=5,000 gil |elite first time 10= |elite mastery 10= x2 x5 |elite 11=For The Kingdom + |elite stages 11=4 |elite stamina 11=80 |elite boss 11=Daguza, Gwitch, Galeedo Judge Ghis Demon Wall Demon Wall |elite completion 11=30,000 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x4 x4 |elite 12=Headhunter Scuffle ++ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=20 |elite boss 12=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |elite completion 12=30,000 gil |elite first time 12= x5 x2 |elite mastery 12= x5 x3 |elite 13=Tomb Depths +++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=40 |elite boss 13=Belias |elite completion 13=60,000 gil |elite first time 13= x3 500,000 gil |elite mastery 13= x20 x3 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events